lapfoxtraxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Unoctium1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Retourne (album) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Zabidenu (talk • ) 19:44, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Eee! Eeeek thanks for enabling the chat! :3 NunyaPie (talk) 22:04, October 25, 2014 (UTC)NunyaPie Aliases and Other Things Hey, thanks for your advice with the edits I made earlier, I'll keep in mind what you said when trying to make modifications in the future! I hope I can help to make this place even better than I've found it. Related, I've noticed that the Alias page contains some interesting things that aren't aliases, and I don't have the privileges or what have you to remove them from the page. If you could take care of that, that would be amazing. Thanks! Norkkom (talk) 00:52, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Examples? Hey, sorry for clogging the Wiki Activity but this wikia needs some work with all the low-quality pages and stubs. I hope you don't mind! Also, are there any "example" articles that show how a song/release/track page should look? mallo (talk) 18:09, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ADMIN POWERS CALLED Hi, uh, I f'ed up while trying to rename "R is r who is r" page to a lower-case only (correct) title and I couldn't because wikia thought it's the same name but it is not so I moved "r is r who is r" to r is r who is r 2 but now I can't move it back and I assume that's because there's a page at that place. Could you use your admin powers and remove that page? Thanks in advance. mallo (talk) 21:26, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Fixed! --Unoctium1 (talk) 00:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Futret, vandalism, and admin privileges Hope you had a rad vacation! No problem on the vandalism thing, just a few simple clicks to get rid of it. As for the Futret albums, I actually already own all of the listed albums on that page in FLAC, and was planning on making their respective pages shortly. I've got nothing against you working on them, but at the same time I've probably got them under control. The only album on there that I don't have is the one by Krantoc, and Walkway to Jupiter - as far as I can tell, those are gone forever. If you ever do find a copy though, I'd be absolutely delighted. Lastly, I'd be honored to be given administrative privileges! It's great to see recognition for work here, so thank you! Hopefully I'll be able to even better serve this place in the future. Norkkom (talk) 02:24, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Should Avery and Tomba also have pages? 1Knightstar1 (talk) 21:59, September 12, 2015 (UTC)1Knightstar1 I'm so sorry ...and thankful at the same time. Your comment really helped! I didn't even know it was possible to fuck an entire wiki up by one stupid mistake... I'll try my best to do better next time, heh. Now I know how to handle it at least~ ♥Zach I think I need help on the Bad Future Bullshit page's organization... the pictures are giving me trouble. I tried moving "Trivia" to the end of the article, but the thumbnails make things all kinds of messed up. It's just kinda generally messy :S Let me OFF THE BUS (talk) 03:37, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Bad Future Bullshit AHH YES! Thank you. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Let me OFF THE BUS (talk) 16:48, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Categories to merge / delete Hi there, I'm a newbie editing this wiki. I don't know if this is a good place to ask, but could you please merge Category:VULPvibe_era_tracks and Category:Vulpvibe_era_tracks They seem to refer to the same thing. Could you please also delete Category:LOLZ_IONIX'S_CATEGORY_PAGE,_AWESOME_RIGHT?!, it seems obvious to me that it has nothing to do here. Thank you :) Sindaruss (talk) 13:47, March 6, 2016 (UTC) requesting admin privileges hey there! i'd like to request to become an admin - i've been fairly active on this wiki since joining, and have contibuted a lot. i've been approached by VoraphilicNonsence earlier on my talk page about becoming an admin Rainypug (talk) 11:46, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll give you admin priveleges. You have been incredibly active -Unoctium1 (talk) 06:16, August 23, 2016 (UTC) moving the wiki + css changes heyo! i've been talking with melikesong (a mod over on the lapfox subreddit and the discord) about doing some css / front page overhauls to match up the wiki with the subreddit. we've started playing with mediawiki though, and with melikesong's server, we're considering moving the wiki away from wikia and onto melikesong's server i think moving the wiki off of wikia would be good. the new wiki would be similar would be similar to appearance + functionality to wikipedia, and we could edit and redesign easier. images and content would be easier to work with as well, and we wouldn't have to work around wikia's polices on nsfw content nothing is set in stone yet, melikesong is still setting up, but i wanted to approach you about it and see what you think Rainypug (talk) 04:17, May 2, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah melikesong messaged me on reddit. I think switching to mediawiki would be nicer and more control over the wiki is definitely a good thing. If you need me to do anything to help speed up the process, feel free to let me know and i'll do my best to help out. Unoctium1 (talk) 02:39, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Removal of admin position Hi, is it possible for you to remove my admin position on here? I’m not a LapFox fan anymore and I haven’t been active, so I think it’s time for me to move on. Thanks! --REKISHIKON (talk) 00:06, March 27, 2018 (UTC) i'm leaving too i've already stated this on the lapfox subreddit, but due to my waning interest + activity with lapfox and an incident a few months ago, i'm dropping my mod status on the wiki and the subreddit. i don't want to leave the communtity in the dust though, so i wanted to ask for someone on here to take over my role and if you'd be willing to help with that (since i cannot edit mod status myself). i'd prefer DJVee210 and Domsgotsideburns if they have accounts here (i'll ask, but a manual search reveals nothing) but B4SS WUBBING imo would make a good admin on here as well Rainypug (talk) 04:39, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Can I be a admin or a rollbacks here? For REKISHIKON and Rainypug don’t want to be admins here anymore, with permission can I be a admin in their place? Or, if you don’t see me fit as a admin, can I be a rollbacks here? Clyde BlueSnake (talk) 00:52, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I know it been a year ago I asked to be either a admin or rollbacker & thank you for making me a admin. For I been here like 6 years I feel like to move on, so before I removed my user group rights, I hope you don't mind I made Leeeeead from content moderator to an admin & bureaucrat. Clyde BlueSnake (talk) 08:03, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Your name is a lazy one xD "Unoctium" is the IUPAC systematic name for element 18, commonly known as argon, from the Greek ἀργόν, meaning "lazy", due to the fact that it doesn't readily participate in chemical bonds. 15:59, April 26, 2019 (UTC) : P.S.: For some reason Wikia/"FANDOM" demanded that I complete a captcha because of alleged external links. This wiki farm has gone downhill this decade. 16:02, April 26, 2019 (UTC) Are you still here? Not to be rude, but are you still active on this wiki? In the last two weeks, its been only me and two others adding to this wiki. --Refermaned (talk) 02:45, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Re:Admin I saw that this wiki wasn't as up to date as it should have been, so one day I just decided to start adding onto it, starting with Emma Essex (person), a page I think was in high demand ever since Ren started going by that now. I've been an active contributor for the last two weeks. It would be an honor to become an admin. --Refermaned (talk) 03:52, December 28, 2019 (UTC) I know it's been a few days, but can I have a response back? Thank you. --Refermaned (talk) 10:19, January 1, 2020 (UTC) Thank you for considering me as an admin! I won't let you or this wiki down! --Refermaned (talk) 04:27, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Your thoughts on samples? I was thinking about adding samples to the character / alias pages and brought it up in the blog and forum. What are your thoughts on this? --Refermaned (talk) 05:02, January 7, 2020 (UTC)